Solitary Birthday
by PauuFu
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Greg despertó solo en su cama. Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los pido prestados para entretener (a mi y espero que a ustedes)


Aquella mañana Greg despertó solo en su cama. Esto había ocurrido cada día en el último mes, pero el inspector esperaba que aquel día fuese diferente. Pero no lo fue, y su brazo estaba rodeando una almohada en vez del cuerpo de su pareja.

Siempre esperaba esa fecha con ansias. Normalmente, Mycroft se tomaba el día e iban de paseo o solo se quedaban en casa, pero lo pasaban juntos. Celebrando su cumpleaños.

No es que para Greg cumplir años fuera la gran cosa, al contrario, estaba en aquella en edad en la que solo quería dejar de cumplirlos. Pero era una de las pocas fechas en las que podía disfrutar la compañía de su pelirrojo por completo.

Suspiró antes de sentarse en la cama. Tenía el día libre por ser su cumpleaños y no pensaba no aprovecharlo solo porque Mycroft lo hubiese olvidado, aunque pensar en eso le hizo sentir ligeramente vacío. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que olvidar fechas importantes era una de las primeras señales de que se tenía poco interes en una relación. Le había pasado con su exesposa, quizá aquello era el karma y le haría pasar por lo que le hizo pasar a ella en su momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para desviar sus pensamientos y se levantó. Quizá ver una buena película le alegraría y le haría obviar el dolor en el pecho, que crecía a pasos gigantescos. Por eso, armado con una gruesa manta, golosinas varías, un par de cervezas y unas cuantas películas, pasó gran parte de su día.

Despertó por el insistente sonido de su celular. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón viendo una aburrida película de "comedia" que se arrepentía de haber comprado. Su cabeza dolía y no sentía la mitad de su brazo. Quejándose y con en músculos que ni sabía que existían, se estiró para tomar el celular de la mesilla. La pantalla parpadeaba y el nombre de "Sherlock" se leía en el centro. Contestó y se llevó el celular al oído en un bostezo.

—¿Hola?— saludó, estirándose lo más posible —¿Qué pasó, Sherlock?

—Graham, Baker Street— Greg suspiró, sabiendo que nunca lograría que el otro recordase su nombre.

—Es mi día libre, no estoy en Scotland Yard

—Ahora— el menor no esperó respuesta para cortar la llamada.

El silencio invadió la habitación, solo interrumpido por el constante pitido que salía del teléfono, y cuando este dejó de sonar, se levantó del sillón, todo su cuerpo crujía. No debía volver a dormir en el sillón. Con pereza caminó hasta su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse. Era su día libre, pero tampoco tenía nada más que hacer. Quince minutos después, estaba encendiendo el auto y saliendo de su casa en dirección a Baker Street.

Al llegar sus alarmas se encendieron. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no había rastro de la señora Hudson en el primer piso. El silencio era aplastante. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sacó su pistola y subió la escalera lentamente.

El piso de Sherlock estaba a oscuras, las cortinas no dejaban entrar ni un poco de luz, y estaba igual de silencioso que el resto del edificio. Tanteo la pared en busca del interruptor sin soltar la pistola, a pesar de que el lugar parecía desierto.

Greg sintió cuando, al encontrarlo y prender la luz, que su corazón se detenía por un segundo para luego volver a latir, pero a mucha más velocidad que normalmente. Un pequeño grupo de gente había prácticamente saltado sobre él, soltando serpentinas y tirando globos.

El detective inspector recordaba haber tenido solo una fiesta sorpresa en su vida, por lo que serían sus siete años. Su familia no se caracterizaba por ser de mucho dinero, al contrario, muchas veces el y sus hermanas debían comer solo lo que les daban en la escuela. Pocas veces los cumpleaños significaban más que un trozo de torta para cada uno. Pero por esos días su padre había recibido un dinero extra, y habían decidido utilizarlo para invitar a algunos amigos de Greg. El no se lo esperaba, y casi sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban cuando escuchó a todos gritar.

Eso mismo le pasó esta vez. aquel dolor en su pecho que llevaba molestándole todo el día, se hizo a un lado para dar peso a una gran felicidad. Aunque no sabía si era por la fiesta o por la cabellera roja que resaltaba sobre los demás, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos. Sus pies le guiaron hasta el otro, ignorando a todos los demás y antes siquiera de que Mycroft alcanzase a decir algo, Greg se alzó, le abrazó por el cuello firmemente, y le besó. Realmente lo había extrañado.


End file.
